The END of The ROAD
by jitan88
Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah tragedi Lanshiang, isu bioterorisme semakin menyurut hingga perlahan hilang. Unit keamanan D.S.O pun dibekukan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan, Leon akhirnya memilih untuk pensiun dan hidup sebagai warga negara biasa. Di tengah-tengah keputusannya untuk hidup normal, ia bertanya-tanya tentang nasib hubungannya bersama Ada Wong. For AEON lovers, RnR?


_**Created by**_ **:** jitan88 | 2016 |

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Resident Evil milik Capcom, (pengennya) Ada Wong milik saya, hahahaha.

 _ **Leon x Ada pairing, One shot story**_ **.**

 **Leon POV.**

.

.

.

 **THE END OF THE ROAD**

 **-ONE SHOT-**

.

.

"Benford, ini aku... Leon."

Aku menatap batu nisan itu dengan pandangan kosong, tersenyum hampa. Berbicara seorang diri seperti ini memang terlihat miris. Apalagi setelah menyadari bahwa figur yang dulu kuhormati sebagai seorang sahabat sekaligus Presiden Amerika Serikat, kini hanya dapat kulihat dalam seonggok batu nisan di pemakaman milik keluarganya.

"Mungkin kedatanganku kemari akan menjadi kali terakhir sebelum aku berangkat." Aku tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa aku akan mengikuti candaanmu waktu itu ... kau pernah berkata bahwa aku membutuhkan waktu libur jauh lebih banyak dari jatah cuti yang kumiliki. Karena cuti paksa yang kuambil pun pada akhirnya tetap kugunakan untuk bertemu dengan para monster dan mayat hidup."

Sebuah karangan bunga yang didominasi oleh bunga berwarna putih kuletakkan di atas makamnya. Sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel pada batu nisan milik Adam Benford, pikiranku kembali melayang ... memutar kembali bayangan gelap yang telah kami lalui bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak dunia mengalami serangan dari bioteroris yang memakan banyak korban dan menghasilkan kerugian besar dalam perekonomian. Warga Amerika sendiri tidak luput dari masa-masa itu, di mana mereka kehilangan sanak saudara maupun keluarga mereka, termasuk di antaranya salah satu teman sekaligus seorang pemimpin negara yang sangat kuhormati; yakni Adam Benford. Beliau terjangkit virus yang membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok _zombie_ alias _undead_ , dan dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus mengakhiri nyawanya.

Banyak yang terjadi setelah itu.

Singkat kata, dari tahun 2013 dan seterusnya, pemerintah Amerika melakukan perubahan besar-besaran dalam sektor keamanan untuk memperkuat lini pertahanan negara, terutama yang menyangkut gerak-gerik industri obat-obatan dan pasar gelap, di mana mereka banyak menemukan proyek-proyek yang berhubungan dengan pembuatan sampel C-virus.

Setelah ditelusuri, sumber sampel tersebut berasal dari seorang wanita misterius bernama Carla, yang bekerja sama dengan pedagang pasar gelap yakni Allan Groves. Tapi informasi tentang mereka tidak dapat dilacak di manapun, selain fakta bahwa Allan Groves telah dinyatakan meninggal bersama reruntuhan kelompok yang bernama Black Spider.

Selang beberapa tahun berikutnya, perkembangan dan berita mengenai bioterorisme pun semakin menyurut hingga tak terdengar lagi. Nyatanya, hingga saat ini belum terdengar lagi isu-isu bioterorisme di belahan dunia mana pun. Seolah-olah masyarakat pun ingin ikut melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang pernah mengguncang dunia, bahkan yang sempat menghancurkan Ibu Kota Lanshiang dan mengubah daratan itu menjadi serpihan debu.

Situasi damai ini juga berdampak pada aktivitas kami. Unit keamanan yang dibentuk oleh Benford ; D.S.O, akhirnya dibekukan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan, dan seluruh anggotanya di pindah tugaskan ke bagian lain. Contohnya seperti diriku yang kembali bernaung untuk _Secret Service,_ dan berada dalam satu tim bersama partner lamaku, Ingrid Hunnigan dan Sherry Birkin. Bersama dua kekuatan wanita yang luar biasa—meskipun itu berarti aku harus bersabar menghadapi duo kombo wanita yang sama-sama cerewet dan keras kepala—ini, kami dipercaya dapat menyelesaikan kasus-kasus sulit, dan seringkali dipercaya untuk bekerjasama dengan B.S.A.A.

Masa-masa ini berlangsung selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Tak terhitung berapa kasus atau berapa jumlah misi yang telah kami selesaikan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Meskipun tentunya … tugas kami tidak lagi berhubungan dengan dunia bioterorisme. Tidak pernah lagi ada tanda-tanda kemunculan makhluk bernama Nemesis, Lizard, _zombie_ , juga yang lainnya.

.

.

"Benford, aku sudah mengundurkan diri dan memilih pensiun dari _Secret Service_."

 _Ya, ini benar._

Di tengah keheningan dari aktivitas bioterorisme yang secara tidak langsung menaikkan angka kenyamanan dan ketentraman dalam kehidupan sehari-hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Berhenti bertugas sekalipun aku ingin terus melakukannya.

Memang, sejak dulu aku memiliki sebuah tekad kuat … aku ingin menghapus semua tindak kriminalitas dari ulah bioterorisme yang bisa mengancam dunia kapan saja, dan aku sudah melakukannya sejak menjadi polisi di Racoon City. Aku tidak mengenal kata berhenti ... sebelum aku mengambil keputusan ini. Aku berniat untuk pensiun dari kewajibanku sebagai seorang agen keamanan negara.

.

"Aku akan mencoba hidup layaknya manusia normal, Benford. _Yeah_ , kurasa aku akan mencoba saranmu untuk menikmati kehidupanku sendiri. Kedatanganku kemari untuk pamit." Aku menunduk hormat di hadapan batu nisan itu sebelum pamit, tindakan yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, "Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semuanya, meski aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu ... dan sampai jumpa, kawan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berbalik, lalu mulai berjalan melintasi wilayah pemakaman menuju kendaraanku yang masih terparkir rapi. Tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang, aku juga bertekad untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk yang telah kulewati agar berhenti sampai di sini saja. Aku akan terbebas. Tepatnya setelah berpamitan dengan Adam Benford, maka statusku sekarang bukan lagi sebagai seorang agen _Secret Service_ , namun hanya menjadi satu dari jutaan rakyat Amerika.

 _Mulai hari ini, Leon Scott Kennedy hanyalah seorang warga negara biasa_.

.

.

* * *

Berkendara santai sambil membuka sedikit jendela, sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat deretan pepohonan dengan daun berwarna kuning kemerahan, pertanda musim gugur telah tiba dan sebentar lagi kami akan menyambut datangnya musim dingin. Temperatur udara mulai menurun dan terasa sejuk ketika menerpa permukaan kulitku. Aku memacu kendaraanku semakin jauh menuju daerah pinggiran, ke daerah pedesaan yang sepi dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota.

Mobil yang kukendarai berbelok dari jalur utama menuju jalan yang masih berbatu. Semakin jauh dari jalanan beraspal tidak membuatku merasa bahwa rute yang kuambil salah. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa semakin dekat dengan arah tujuanku. Dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun yang berwarna kemerahan di sisi kanan kiri, juga jalanan bebatuan yang dilapisi helai-helai daun gugur berserakkan, kendaraanku akhirnya berhenti di sebuah garasi kayu sederhana yang terletak di sebuah jalan buntu.

Garasi ini bahkan tidak memiliki pintu otomatis layaknya fasilitas canggih di _Secret Service_. Aku harus membuka dan menguncinya kembali secara manual. Aroma kayu dan cat yang baru saja mengering menyambut indera penciumanku sedetik setelah keluar dari kendaraan. Aku mengambil beberapa barang yang kusimpan di bangku belakang, lalu beranjak pergi setelah menutup garasinya rapat-rapat.

Aku menaiki tangga kayu yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku menaruh kendaraan. Dan ketika membuka pintu, aroma cat dan kayu-kayuan pun lenyap … berganti menjadi harumnya daging asap yang dipanggang dengan mentega.

.

"Ooh ya ampun … lihat! Siapa yang sudah membuat aroma harum seperti ini ketika aku pergi?" Aku tersenyum cerah, berjalan tanpa canggung menuju arah dapur, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Wanita berambut raven itu menoleh sesaat, dan hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercocok tanam atau sejenisnya, _handsome_?" Ia menjawabku dengan perkataan sarkastis, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri … aku sedang mencoba berteman dengan _mereka_."

Aku tertawa.

Betapa tidak, yang disebut dengan kata "mereka" adalah … peralatan dapur.

"Jangan khawatir, kau terlihat sangat mahir. Terutama saat memegang pisau, _well_ … sepertinya kau mendengarkan nasihatku ketika kita bertemu di kastil Saddler?"

"Bahwa pisau lebih menguntungkan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat? Oh, tentu … aku mengingat dengan baik saranmu yang satu itu, Leon." Jawabnya dengan tenang, seraya meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tidak sengaja menyinggung hal tersebut membuatku kembali teringat pada pertemuan kami bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku menyelidiki tentang Saddler. Di mana ia juga berada di sana sebagai kaki tangan dari Albert Wesker. Wanita yang kukira telah menjadi salah satu korban di Racoon City pada tahun 1998 ini ternyata masih hidup, dan bukan hanya satu-dua kali kesempatan … tapi seringkali kami seperti digariskan untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Wanita yang memiliki hubungan rumit denganku, tanpa bisa kutolak sedikit pun ….

Ya, dia adalah Ada Wong.

Wanita yang kukenal sebagai seorang mata-mata lihai di dunia bioterorisme kini tengah mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih, celana _jeans_ pendek, dan celemek berwarna merah. Tidak ada satu pun pucuk senjata yang ia bawa, bahkan saat ini ia tengah bertelanjang kaki. Ada mengambil sebuah piring, lalu dengan cekatan menata hasil karyanya untuk segera disajikan.

.

"Persiapan sarapan sudah selesai, _macho-man_ ," Ada Wong tersenyum seraya menaruh piring berisi _ham and cheese sandwich_ di hadapanku, "nah, silahkan dinikmati."

" _Perfect._ " Aku segera mengambil satu tempat duduk di hadapan Ada, "Hmm … dari aromanya saja aku bisa menebak, ini lezat! Tapi kurasa, menu sarapan ini belum lengkap tanpa seduhan kopi panas. Apa kau juga mau, Ada? Aku tahu favoritmu … kopi tanpa krim, ditambah dua sendok _brown sugar_."

" _Uh-huh_ , aku percaya kopi buatanmu lebih enak dari buatanku," Ada mengangguk singkat seraya melepas celemek merah yang ia kenakan, sementara aku segera bergegas menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi.

Selagi membuat minuman panas itu, aku juga memberitahu Ada tentang barang bawaan yang sebagian besar merupakan kantung-kantung belanja berisi perlengkapan makanan yang baru saja kubeli di kota. Ya, pada awalnya aku pun merasa canggung karena tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Hidup mandiri belasan tahun tidak membuatku pandai memasak atau gemar berbelanja. Tapi rasa canggung itu pun perlahan-lahan terkikis oleh sebuah tuntutan.

Sudah beberapa bulan lamanya kami tinggal di kediaman "kami" yang baru. Sebenarnya persiapan dan pembangunan kediaman kami sudah dilakukan sejak satu tahun yang lalu, tapi nyatanya, bangunan ini baru layak ditempati beberapa bulan terakhir.

Menyangkut soal rumah dan perkataanku tadi pagi di makam Benford ….

Kata "pensiun" tentu tidak terlintas begitu saja di dalam pikiranku. Bukan karena kecintaanku pada _zombie_ dan sejenisnya yang membuatku bertahan, tapi lebih kepada rasa tanggung jawab dan solidaritas untuk melindungi orang-orang. Dan dalam ingatanku masih teringat jelas, bagaimana aku bisa membulatkan keinginanku sejak satu tahun terakhir.

Bagaimana aku ingin memulai semuanya ... bersama wanita itu.

.

.

* * *

 _"Apa kau masih bekerja untuk orang-orang itu?" Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping namun terasa hangat, merengkuhnya dengan tanganku agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan bibirku, "Semua mimpi buruk yang kita alami sudah berakhir. Perlahan-lahan dunia sudah mulai berubah ... dalam artian baik, tentunya. Kau juga lebih sering mengunjungiku … dan itu berarti jadwalmu tidak sepadat dulu, bukan? Oh, kalau bukan karena jadwalmu, berarti karena kau begitu merindukanku."_

 _Kudengar ia tertawa pelan dan tidak menolaknya._

 _Mungkin ia juga mengakui hal itu, bahwa frekuensi kami bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama semakin bertambah setelah pemberitaan mengenai bioterorisme tidak lagi terdengar._

 _Merasa memiliki waktu yang baik dan respon darinya juga tidak buruk, aku pun melanjutkan, "Apa di saat-saat seperti ini, kau pernah berpikir untuk beristirahat … atau mungkin berhenti? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _"Hmm. Biar kutebak, apa kau sedang membujukku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku?" wanita bersurai raven itu menoleh tanpa berusaha keluar dari pelukanku, "Ini tidak mudah. Setelah sekian lama bermain dalam dunia ini, aku justru tenggelam semakin dalam dan tahu terlalu banyak. Mereka tidak bodoh. Orang-orang itu tidak akan membiarkanku mencuci tangan begitu saja … jadi, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti arusnya, Leon."_

.

 _Itu lagi._

 _Wanita ini … Ada Wong, selalu mengatakan hal itu sampai aku bisa menghafalkannya di luar kepala._

 _._

 _"Ada … aku berpikir … ehm, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku di Secret Service."_

 _Selama beberapa hitungan, ia terdiam._

 _Membatu ketika mendengar ucapanku barusan._

" _Aku akan memilih untuk menjalani hidupku secara 'normal', karena kupikir... ini adalah saat yang tepat." Sambil mengatakan itu, aku mengecup pundaknya yang telanjang. Sensasi lembut namun hangat itu seakan meresap ke dalam bibirku, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan memberiku kehangatan._

 _Ada Wong menggeliat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih polos. Kami saling berpandangan, dan dalam gelap sekali pun aku bisa menilai bahwa ia tengah memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Satu tanganku pun terangkat untuk membelai wajahnya, sekaligus merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang tertinggal di pipi, yang menghalangiku untuk menatapnya lebih jelas._

 _"Aku tidak pintar mengatakannya, tch … kau tahu aku tidak terlahir untuk hal-hal romantis. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah ... ikutlah denganku." Aku mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ikutlah bersamaku, Ada."_

 _Wanita yang gemar sekali berkunjung tanpa membuka pintu utama kediamanku ini tampak tercengang, dan aku menjadi sedikit khawatir._

 _._

" _Ah … so sweet. Apa ini artinya, kau ingin kita tinggal bersama, Leon?" Satu senyuman jahil terpatri di bibirnya, "usahamu kali ini cukup manis, tampan. Ternyata kau begitu merindukanku, hm?"_

 _Aku memutar bola mata dan mendengus pelan. Aku tahu, ini adalah senyum sekaligus ucapan sarkastis yang selalu ia lontarkan ketika ia ingin menghindari pertanyaanku. Jadi, sebelum ia kembali menghindar, kurasa aku akan mencoba peruntungan terakhirku. Memberanikan diri untuk kembali menempatkan lenganku pada pinggulnya, aku berinisiatif untuk mempersempit jarak antara kami._

" _Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti? Sama sekali?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya, "Sudah belasan tahun kita hidup seperti ini … juga menjalani hubungan 'semacam ini'. Kalau kau sempat berpikiran sama denganku—setidaknya sedikit saja—maka ikutlah bersamaku, Ada."_

 _Satu gurat senyuman tipis terpatri pada bibirnya yang manis._

" _Akan kupertimbangkan." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin, tapi justru membuatku bahagia._

 _Well, tentu saja … Ada Wong yang kukenal tidak pernah berkata terus terang, atau mungkin itu dikarenakan rasa gengsinya yang sangat tinggi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Nyatanya … ajakanku berbuah manis.

Ada tidak pernah berkata setuju pada perkataanku malam itu, tapi ia yang berinisiatif memilih tempat terpencil ini untuk membangun kediaman kami berdua. Kurasa agak sulit untuk mendapatkan izin membangun di tempat seperti ini, tapi bukan hal yang aneh jika wanita ini bisa melakukan segalanya. Ia ingin kediamannya berada jauh dari keramaian kota dan sedikit terpencil dengan alasan keamanan. Aku bisa menebak, meninggalkan dunia mata-mata setelah tahu terlalu banyak sangatlah beresiko. Orang-orang itu bisa mencari tahu tentang apapun, dan Ada ingin menghindari hal tersebut.

Proses pembangunan rumah yang didominasi nuansa kayu dengan dua lantai ini dilakukan secara diam-diam, dan sesekali diawasi olehku. Kami membangun dan merencanakannya bersama. Beberapa kali aku dating ke tempat ini untuk mengawasi. Meski demikian, Ada Wong tidak pernah muncul. Ia hanya mengunjungi kediaman lamaku saat malam hari, di mana kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan di sana ia banyak mengetahui soal perkembangan tempat ini. Tepat sebelum aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dan pensiun dari _Secret Service_ , Ada sempat meminta tolong … yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai "pengajuan syarat sebelum ia benar-benar setuju untuk ikut bersamaku."

Ada Wong ingin menghapuskan namanya dalam data pemeriksaan pemerintah … ia ingin dianggap meninggal agar dapat "dengan tenang" menghilang tanpa jejak ketika meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu, ia memintaku untuk memalsukan data arsip yang disimpan oleh _Secret Service_ juga B.S.A.A. Itu sangat beresiko, rekam jejak pekerjaanku sebelum pensiun tidak lagi putih. Jika salah satu upayaku gagal atau diketahui pihak lain, maka sudah pasti aku akan berakhir di penjara atau mendapat hukuman mati karena dianggap membantu meloloskan seorang buronan kelas kakap.

Tapi entah apa yang bisa membuatku menuruti permintaan Ada Wong, karena aku tetap melakukannya. Merubah data milik _Secret Service_ tidak mudah, namun aku berhasil mengelabui Hunnigan dan mengubah status Ada Wong menjadi _deceased_. Sementara yang lebih sulit adalah mengubah data yang ada pada B.S.A.A. Namun, berkat koneksiku setelah bekerja sama dalam beberapa misi—juga beberapa keberuntungan, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan akses akun milik Chris Redfield yang dapat masuk ke seluruh akses data milik B.S.A.A.

Lalu, beberapa waktu setelahnya ... tak terasa kami sampai pada titik ini.

.

.

"Ini kopi pesananmu, _ma'am_ ," aku menunduk hormat seolah menjadi seorang pelayan _café_.

Setelah menaruh dua cangkir kopi di atas meja, aku kembali duduk lalu langsung menyantap salah satu potongan _sandwich_ yang sudah terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

"Hmm … _bravo._ Sudah kubilang, ini sangat lezat," kataku sambil mengunyah potongan _sandwich_ berisi potongan daging asap juga lembaran keju, " _well_ … siapa sangka wanita yang ahli mengambil serum G-virus nyatanya ahli dalam membuat _sandwich_?"

Ada tidak berkomentar, dia hanya melempar satu senyuman misterius yang membuatku bertanya-tanya dan menebak … apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Meskipun kami memiliki sejarah panjang selama belasan tahun, tapi tetap saja menyelami hati seorang Ada Wong adalah hal paling sulit yang pernah kuhadapi.

 _Huh, women_.

.

Apa yang kami berdua lewati selama beberapa bulan terakhir terasa seperti tidak nyata. Bagaimana aku mencoba membiasakan diri ketika membeli perlengkapan sehari-hari di pasar swalayan dekat kota, atau bagaimana Ada Wong mencoba bersahabat dengan peralatan dapur yang sejak dulu jarang ia sentuh. Bisa dibilang sekarang Ada mulai terbiasa meninggalkan _crossbow_ dan menggantinya dengan sebilah pisau dapur. Yah, meskipun menembakkan _grapple gun_ dan berayun kesana kemari tetap menjadi keahlian utamanya sih, haha.

Hal seperti ini tak terelakkan dan seakan menjadi tuntutan yang harus kami jalani setelah memilih untuk pensiun dan hidup "normal". Ketika kami sama-sama hidup mandiri, pekerjaan rumah sehari-hari seperti ini tidak pernah terpikirkan—atau setidaknya menjadi beban pikiran. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan pekerjaan dan monster-monster hidup. Apartemen yang diberikan oleh pemerintah pun hanya sempat kugunakan untuk mandi dan tidur, sementara untuk yang lainnya kuserahkan pada jasa kebersihan.

Aku melanjutkan acara sarapanku dengan menatap seisi rumah.

Di siang hari, kediaman kami terasa terang benderang akibat cahaya matahari yang leluasa masuk melewati jendela-jendela besar yang menampilkan panorama di tengah hutan. Suasana akan terasa hangat karena nuansa kayu yang sangat kuat di interior maupun eksterior, sementara udara di sekitar kami masih terasa asri karena dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Suara kendaraan bermotor terdengar sangat jauh, karena letak kediaman ini memang terpencil.

Ketika malam tiba, maka kegelapan di sekeliling kami justru membuat bintang-bintang di langit terlihat sangat dekat. Karena itulah, di lantai kedua kediaman kami sengaja dibuat sebuah balkon yang sering kami gunakan untuk bersantai bersama. Meneguk _wine_ sambil merebahkan diri di _sofa bed_ , lalu menatap bintang sambil memeluk seorang wanita yang berhasil kau menangkan setelah belasan tahun adalah harta yang tak ternilai, yah … begitu setidaknya pemikiranku.

Kami hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur, satu di antaranya untuk kedatangan tamu meski kurasa kamar itu tidak akan pernah terisi. Kepergian kami benar-benar dirahasiakan, bahkan aku tidak sempat berpamitan pada Sherry maupun Claire. Ah, lagipula aku hanya khawatir jika Sherry akan kebingungan ketika hendak mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Jake Muller, hahahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong, meskipun aku berkata akan "pensiun" dari pekerjaanku, tapi itu tidak berarti kami melepaskan semuanya begitu saja. Yang kumaksud adalah persiapan senjata. Di rumah ini juga terdapat satu ruangan tersembunyi yang khusus dibuat untuk menyimpan senjata, meski salah satunya tetap tersimpan di dalam laci rias milik Ada. Aku sudah mencoba mengingatkan Ada berulang kali untuk mencoba lebih santai dan berkata bahwa keadaan saat ini aman. Tapi rupanya … sama sepertiku, bayangan Racoon City terus membayanginya sampai saat ini. Hal itu membuatnya selalu bersikap siaga atau paranoid, Ada tidak dapat tenang jika pertahanan dirinya benar-benar kosong.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah berkunjung ke tempat Adam Benford?"

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terpecah oleh pertanyaan Ada, " _Uh-huh_ … sudah. Aku juga sudah berpamitan padanya. Cukup melankolis, bukan?"

"Hmm … cocok untukmu, Leon." Ada Wong tersenyum sambil menyesap kopi buatanku, "Dan tak terasa kehidupan normal seperti yang kau harapkan sudah berlangsung selama tiga bulan lamanya."

" _Yeah?_ Bukankah ini sesuatu yang baik? Itu berarti kita sudah mulai terbiasa, bahkan menikmatinya." Aku memberikan potongan _sandwich_ dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Ada, "Hei, sejak tadi kau cuma minum kopi, tapi tidak menyentuh hasil karyamu sama sekali. Ini lezat sekali, cobalah."

Ada menggeleng, "Tidak, kau saja yang—"

"Sudah, sudah … jangan protes lagi. Buka mulutmu," aku menyeringai puas ketika perlahan Ada Wong menyerah dan membuka mulut. Pasrah begitu saja ketika aku berinisiatif untuk menyuapinya, "Aaaahhh … nah, anak pintar."

Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Wanita cantik di hadapanku ini menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku justru tertawa puas ketika melihat Ada Wong mengunyah lalu menelan _sandwich_ buatannya sendiri.

"Enak, 'kan?" Aku bertanya lagi, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Ada Wong tidak meresponku, "Ayo, makanlah ... temani aku sarapan. Sayang sekali jika makanan se-lezat ini tidak dihabiskan."

"Jangan berlebihan, kau tahu sendiri kalau cara pembuatannya sangat mudah." Ada memajukan tubuhnya sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangan, lagi-lagi hanya menonton acara sarapanku, "Dan aku yakin kau mampu menghabiskan semuanya, tampan."

"Yakin kau tidak akan meronta kelaparan karena tidak sarapan?"

"Habiskan saja," Jawab Ada, "anggap ini adalah perintah dari _chef_ yang membuatnya."

" _Roger that._ " Aku mengangguk patuh, lalu melahap makanan di hadapanku lebih banyak.

Sementara Ada hanya mengambil posisi berpangku tangan di atas meja, memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerikku ketika menyantap hasil makanannya.

.

.

"Hei, Leon …."

Aku berhenti mengunyah ketika Ada memanggil namaku.

"Apa menurutmu, yang kita lakukan ini … adalah yang terbaik?" Tanyanya.

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seorang Ada Wong sanggup membuat alisku berkerut.

"Kau tidak suka?" Aku balik bertanya, "Apa kehidupan normal ini membosankan bagimu?"

Ada menghela napas panjang, lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja … semua keadaan tenang dan tenteram seperti ini justru membuatku takut. Ini terlalu … normal."

Aku tersenyum kecil, " _Tch_ , tentu saja ini yang disebut dengan 'hidup normal', Ada. Kehidupan yang tenang, aman, damai. Ya ampun, atau mungkin kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam situasi abnormal, eh?"

Ada Wong menatapku sinis karena candaan sarkastisku, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada ekspresi datarnya, "Aku khawatir jika pilihanku untuk berhenti itu salah."

Mendengar itu, aku menghentikan sepenuhnya acara sarapanku. Ia serius. Kurasa Ada masih memikirkan masa lalu atau pekerjaannya yang beresiko, dan hal itu membuatnya paranoid terhadap perubahan pola hidup yang kini telah menjadi normal.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita berdua tidak tercatat sebagai Ada Wong dan Leon Scott Kennedy dalam surat kepemilikan rumah, kita sudah mengganti nama dan menyembunyikan identitas sesuai yang kau mau. Kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba menjelaskan garis pemikiranku, "Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa berjalan-jalan ke kota. Kau bisa berbelanja, berkeliling, menonton film bioskop atau melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan ikut menemani, kalau kau mau."

Ada Wong diam tak bergeming.

"Lalu, jika kau merasa kesepian dan menginginkan seorang anak, kita bisa mengadopsi—"

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Kau tahu itu, Leon." Ada dengan tegas menolak, "Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesepian. Selama ini, aku selalu melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tidak melanjutkan perkataanku.

.

Sekalipun kami sudah bebas dan dapat membangun kehidupan bersama, kami tidak terikat janji pernikahan. Demikian juga perihal anak, kami tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Menurut cerita Ada Wong beberapa waktu yang lalu, sejak ia terlatih menjadi seorang _spy_ , ia harus mengorbankan satu-satunya rahim yang ia miliki untuk disterilkan. Aku tahu dan mengerti apa konsekuensinya. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang mata-mata membuat Ada harus bertemu banyak orang, dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan mereka diharuskan menjalin hubungan romantis—entah atas dasar pekerjaan atau ketertarikan pribadi. Tapi akan menjadi _boomerang_ bagi seorang mata-mata profesional jika ia sampai mengandung seorang anak di dalam rahimnya, apalagi ketika sedang mengemban tugas.

Dengan demikian, aku dan Ada Wong tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak.

Berbeda lagi dengan hal mengadopsi anak asuh … Ada juga tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu—yang tidak ia ceritakan padaku—tapi ternyata ia juga menolak kehadiran seorang anak asuh di tengah-tengah kami.

"Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," Ada menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, "kau sudah mendapatkan kebebasanmu, Leon. Seharusnya, kau bisa memulai kehidupan normal dan membangun keluarga kecilmu sendiri. Tapi jika kau bersamaku, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Justru sebaliknya, kita berdua terancam oleh orang-orang di dunia pekerjaanku dulu. Mereka tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan berita kematian yang kita palsukan, dan mereka selalu punya cara untuk—"

Aku memotong ucapannya menggunakan bibirku.

.

Sejak pertemuan pertama kali di Racoon City, aku selalu memiliki hubungan misterius dengan Ada. Dia seperti salah satu bagian dari diriku yang tak dapat kulepaskan. Bahkan, jika sudah kupikirkan lebih jauh … mungkin aku memang tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Dengan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki … kuakui, Ada adalah wanita cerdas. Memiliki kemampuan seorang mata-mata profesional ditambah anugerah paras yang cantik, ia telah menarik banyak orang untuk menggunakan jasanya. Ada Wong tenggelam dalam dunia yang dipenuhi kewaspadaan juga bahaya, dan ia mempertaruhkan kehidupannya untuk itu. Namun, kini kekhawatirannya telah berubah menjadi paranoid.

Dulu, aku cukup terbiasa saat ia datang dan pergi sesuai keinginannya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Saat ini, aku tidak ingin melepaskan wanita ini.

 _Tidak akan._

Ada Wong mendorong pelan tubuhku, menjauh dari bibirku. Dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankannya, aku pun mundur.

"Ada, aku …."

"Selesaikan sarapanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Eh … ya, baiklah. Nanti aku yang akan membereskan piringnya," aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran, istirahatlah."

Diam seribu bahasa, Ada Wong berbalik dan menaiki lantai dua tanpa berkata apapun. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah tangga, dan hanya mendapati garis punggung Ada membelakangiku.

Dia tidak berpaling sama sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan penuh keheningan sejak pagi itu tetap berlangsung hingga sore, kami sama-sama diam meski berada di satu atap yang sama. Cahaya matahari yang perlahan meredup berwarna jingga terlihat sangat cantik. Sebelum matahari terbenam, bayangan pepohonan yang semakin turun menjadi pemandangan yang biasa kami nikmati bersama di balkon. Dan kulihat sejak tadi Ada Wong sudah berada di sana.

Setelah mengambil dua kaleng _beer_ dari lemari pendingin, aku pun berjalan menghampiri Ada. Aku menyerahkan satu kaleng padanya, yang ia terima tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi pagi?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Hmm. Tidak, aku hanya menikmati udara segar di sini."

Aku terkekeh, "Untuk seorang mata-mata profesional yang lihai mengelabui target, kau tidak terlalu pintar dalam berbohong, Ada."

Dia tersenyum simpul. Tanpa harus menjelaskan, aku tahu bahwa ia masih memikirkannya.

Udara yang cukup dingin di musim gugur kali ini membuatku bergidik, saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa Ada Wong masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi pagi; kemeja putih dan celana jeans pendek yang bahkan tidak melapisi separuh bagian pahanya. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk dengan tenang di _sofa bed_ dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini? Aku pun meninggalkan balkon, lalu kembali sambil membawa satu selimut yang biasa kami gunakan di ruang utama untuk menonton televisi. Dalam diam aku melapisi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut itu, lalu memilih duduk di samping Ada.

 _._

"Sudah agak lama kau berada di sini, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyaku lagi, hanya untuk memancing respon Ada yang membisu.

"Terima kasih atas selimutnya." Ia menjawab pendek, dan itu tidak memuaskanku.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, Ada. Berdiam diri seperti ini tidak akan membuatku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan," kataku terus terang.

Ada Wong menoleh padaku, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "Kau tahu, apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi itu serius, Leon."

 _Hahh, tentang itu lagi … aku menggerutu dalam hati._

 _Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain saat menikmati matahari terbenam?_

"Aku juga tidak menganggap kau bercanda, Ada."

"Kalau begitu akan kutanya sekali lagi. Apa menurutmu, yang kita lakukan ini … adalah yang terbaik?" Ada masih menatapku dengan irisnya yang begitu cantik, "Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Aku menghela napas.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Ada. Zaman telah berubah, dan tidak selamanya kita harus berada di medan pertempuran. Ada saat di mana kita harus berhenti dan menikmati kehidupan kita secara lebih 'normal'. Kupikir ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, dan aku sedikit menyesal kenapa aku tidak melakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu." Aku menggenggam jemari Ada yang terasa dingin, dan kali ini ia tidak menolaknya, "Bagiku, ini yang terbaik … dan … ya, ini yang kuinginkan."

Jemari lentiknya perlahan menyentuh rambutku. Ia membelaiku dengan lembut, dengan tatapan yang sulit kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata, "Tapi jika kau bersamaku, ini bukan kehidupan yang baik untukmu, Leon. Setidaknya, tanpa aku … maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan sempurna sebagai seorang pensiunan _Secret Service_ yang terhormat, kehidupan normalmu akan jauh dari bahaya."

.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa kau tidak mengerti arti perkataanku, Ada."

Meletakkan kaleng bir yang kupegang di sembarang tempat, kedua tanganku terulur untuk mendekap Ada dalam pelukanku. Merasakan tubuhnya yang ramping bersentuhan dengan kulitku menghasilkan rasa nyaman yang menenangkan, dan kuharap ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku yang memintamu untuk ikut bersamaku ... jadi, bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap aku akan lebih baik-baik saja tanpamu, Ada?" Kataku sambil tetap memeluknya, lalu mengecup pundaknya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kita akan menjalani kehidupan ini bersama-sama. Perlahan tapi pasti ... bayangan Racoon City atau masa lalu pekerjaan kita hanya akan menjadi kenangan semata. Kita akan terbiasa dengan semua ini, percayalah."

Di dalam dekapanku, aku merasa Ada menghela napas panjang dan diam selama sepersekian detik.

"Jadi, kau … ingin terus melanjutkan kehidupan normal seperti ini?" Gumam Ada, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, "Kau tidak ingin berubah pikiran setelah aku mengatakan semua itu?"

"Berubah pikiran? _Tch_ , mana mungkin." Sekali lagi aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya, "Setelah melalui belasan tahun yang panjang dan semua yang terjadi di antara kita … kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

Aku terus memeluknya.

Beberapa lama kami terdiam dalam keadaan seperti ini, sampai aku mendapati punggungku terasa hangat … rupanya Ada balas memelukku. Aku memejamkan mata, ikut tersenyum. Kebahagiaan ini telah mewarnai satu lagi hari dalam kehidupan normalku bersama Ada Wong.

.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkan kehidupan 'normal' ini bersamaku, 'kan?" Tanyaku.

Dalam pelukanku, Ada Wong mengangguk, "Yah … kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain? Kau bilang tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja ... aku sedikit tersanjung mendengarnya, tampan."

"Dan jangan coba-coba meninggalkan aku di rumah tengah hutan ini dengan _grapple gun_ -mu, Ada." Aku berbisik di telinganya, "Asal kau tahu; berayun dengan _grapple gun_ di tengah-tengah hutan hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti Tarzan versi wanita."

Ada tertawa kecil, dan pemandangan seorang Ada Wong yang berhasil tertawa benar-benar bernilai langka untukku. Melihatnya tertawa otomatis membuatku ikut tersenyum, lalu spontan tubuhku bergerak untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan.

Ada memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas ciumanku. Kecupan lembut yang kumulai kini berlanjut menjadi pagutan-pagutan dalam dan panas. Kami tidak lagi memikirkan indahnya matahari yang tengah tenggelam, atau hari yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi malam. Tubuhku terasa bergejolak ketika ciuman kami semakin memanas, dan di sela-sela ciumannya yang memabukkan itu, aku berhasil menyadarkan pikiranku.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dari Ada, dan hal itu membuatnya kebingungan.

.

"Ada apa, Leon?" Ia tampak tak mengerti.

Tidak memedulikan pertanyaan itu, aku justru menggenggam satu tangannya dan membiarkan telapak tangannya terbuka. Dan dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, aku pun berlutut, lalu menaruh sebuah cincin di atas tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa aku menyesal telah mengambil kehidupan normal ini bersamamu, dan aku ingin memperjelas semuanya." Aku merasa sangat kikuk dan jantungku berdebar kencang saat mengatakannya.

"Ada Wong, _would you marry me?_ "

Ia terpaku di tempat, dan tatapannya tidak dapat kumengerti.

 _Well_ , ini tidak seperti yang kulihat di drama televisi, di mana calon mempelai wanita akan merasa tersanjung lalu berkaca-kaca karena bahagia. Meski sebenarnya aku sudah bisa memperkirakannya, karena wanita yang sedang aku lamar adalah seorang Ada Wong. Tapi tetap saja, ketegangan ini membuat jantungku berdetak luar biasa cepat. Sialnya, Ada tetap tidak menjawab lamaranku.

"Ah, _err_ —yah, maaf jika cincin ini terlihat usang. Sebenarnya ini adalah cincin peninggalan milik almarhumah ibuku, aku selalu menyimpan benda ini semenjak pindah dari Racoon City." Kataku lagi, "Aku bisa membelikanmu cincin dengan model lain, jika kau tidak suka."

Bukannya menjawab, Ada justru mengambil cincin tersebut dari telapak tangannya, lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama.

.

"Jadi, kau melamarku, _handsome_?" Seringai Ada kembali muncul, tapi kali ini ia terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku menyandang nama sebagai Nyonya Kennedy, hm?"

"Eh … ya, begitulah." Aku mengangguk pelan dan menjadi salah tingkah, "Apa jawabanmu, Ada?"

Ada menatapku sambil terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hm … apa boleh buat." Ada Wong kemudian memperlihatkan jemarinya yang lentik di hadapanku, "Jika kau bersikeras … maka taruh cincin itu pada jariku, Leon."

Aku melongo.

 _Astaga. Sampai akhir pun, ia tidak mau mengatakan "ya" karena sikap misterius dan gengsi yang telah mendarah daging!_

"Dasar jual mahal, sampai akhir pun kau tidak mau mengatakan 'ya'? Hahahaha," Aku tertawa, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Setelah cincin milik ibuku tersemat pada jari manisnya, aku pun memeluk Ada dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya … boleh kupanggil dengan nama Nyonya Kennedy?"

Ada Wong tersenyum penuh arti. Sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku, ia berkata, "Ya ampun, permintaanmu banyak sekali ya, Tuan Kennedy?"

Sekali lagi aku menciumnya dengan lembut, diriku dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap. Setelah berhasil "memerdekakan diri" dan menjalani kehidupan normal, hari ini aku mendapatkan satu lagi kebahagiaan yang sudah sejak lama kuperjuangkan.

" _I love you, Mrs. Kennedy._ "

Mulai hari ini, Ada Wong akan menjadi calon istriku yang sah, dan kami berdua akan berusaha menjalani kehidupan normal ini bersama-sama.

.

Sama seperti dunia yang berangsur-angsur damai tanpa adanya bioterorisme, demikian pula aku berharap … kehidupanku bersama Ada akan terus berjalan dengan baik satu sama lain.

Pasti sulit, tapi setidaknya, kami akan mencoba.

.

.

Dan kuharap … kalian juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaan kalian masing-masing, di mana pun kalian berada.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Halo semua, setelah cukup lama hiatus dan pindah lapak ke thread Anime, saya kembali dengan Aeon.

Sedikit banyak kecewa karena menurut info dan rumor yang beredar, di Resident Evil 7 tidak ada karakter lama yang diikut sertakan … paling kecewa tentunya karena nggak bisa lihat Ada Wong sih, hehe. Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk semua Aeon lovers, buat beberapa readers yang sempat request di PM, juga untuk Foetida yang nggak pernah capek buat dukung dan review.

 _One shot_ kali ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Leon, dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan beberapa tahun setelah RE 6 (tidak ditulis _timeline_ -nya kapan karena kita tidak tahu kapan bioterorisme di RE akan berakhir).

Di sini Ada dan Leon akhirnya bisa melepaskan pekerjaan mereka dan tinggal bersama-sama di daerah terpencil. Keduanya mengganti nama juga identitas, bahkan data-data tentang Ada Wong di pemerintah juga dipalsukan dengan status " _deceased_ ". Maaf kalau saya menghancurkan harapan para Aeon fans tentang kehadiran pada Aeon junior karena di fanfic ini Ada Wong disteril (atas dasar pekerjaannya). Tapi semuanya berakhir happy ending :)

Semoga suka ya! Fic ini buat meramaikan thread ffi RE Indonesia, dan pastinya untuk seluruh Aeon fans yang baca.

Saya tunggu reviewnya? Thank you! ^^

- _ **jitan-**_


End file.
